


CARTA EQUIVOCADA

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas veces es difícil decir las cosas que pensamos, a veces es más fácil escribirlas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CARTA EQUIVOCADA

Hola a todos, un one shot para empezar la semana… cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, es más, no debería escribir nada de nada, pero qué se hace, esto es una adicción que me supera.

Espero que tengan una linda semana.

 

Título: Carta equivocada

Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Advertencias: NC-17

Notas: Algún lugar en el futuro, post guerra.

Casi sin argumento.

 

****

 

 

** CARTA EQUIVOCADA **

_Potter:_

_~~Hay veces, en ciertos momentos…~~ _

_~~  
~~ _

Draco soltó un suspiro cansado y miró hacia la ventana, los jardines estaban ligeramente iluminados por las hadas danzarinas que revoloteaban alrededor de los árboles. Draco mojó la pluma en el tintero y recordó que en esas épocas ya eran pocos los magos que usaban tinteros. Los Weasley estaban haciendo una fortuna con los lapiceros, ¡para escribir en cualquier lugar y sin tener que recargar a cada instante! Decían sus publicidades. Muchos habían quedado fascinados por eso. Pero sobre todo, pensaba Draco, porque Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, vencedor de Voldemort y generador de la mayor cantidad de ingresos por publicidad del mundo europeo mágico, los usaba.

Draco no era así, él prefería sus tinteros y sus plumas, muchas de ellas eran regalos de sus padres, y le parecía genial usarlas. Los lapiceros, de plástico y sin mucho adorno le resultaban insulsos. Además la letra no quedaba tan bonita con los lapiceros.

La carta que le había enviado Potter, sin embargo, era escrita con una pluma, lo cual era raro considerando que sabía que usaba lapiceros. Seguramente Potter pensó que así podría agradarle.

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y tomó el pergamino que descansaba a un lado, lo levantó con manos temblorosas y leyó una vez más, quizá por centésima vez:

 

_Hola Draco:_

_Me la pasé genial el otro día en la fiesta del Ministerio, qué bueno que al final pudiste ir… No sé tú, pero a mí me parece que hay algo entre nosotros… es decir, me refiero a que hay una conexión, no algo de verdad… aún. Y había pensado que tal vez a ti también te lo parece. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un trago este viernes? Podemos ir al lado muggle si es que eso te tranquiliza… ¡o al mágico! No es que trate de esconderte, es que quiero que estés cómodo. Cómo sea, tú elige el lado y yo elijo el lugar… conozco algunos sitios interesantes y tranquilos a los cuales podríamos ir en cualquiera de los dos lados._

_Espero que tengas buena noche._

_Harry_

 

 

Tras la guerra, donde sus padres murieron, Draco había sido tratado con cierta preferencia, sobre todo porque, cuando Voldemort propició la muerte de sus padres, Draco no dudó un instante en vender al hijo de puta a la Orden Del Fénix. Sería demasiado egocéntrico (incluso para Draco) decir que él era el responsable de la victoria, pero al menos sí se podía sentir orgulloso de haber impedido unas cuantas masacres. Eso era un secreto, por supuesto, y cuando la guerra terminó y los juicios se iniciaron, su audiencia se llevó en estricto privado, Potter y los demás de la orden dieron fe de sus aportes y fue liberado sin ningún cargo.

 

Ahora dile al resto del mundo que te crea que no eras un mortífago del todo, que estabas en una situación difícil  y que cuando diste todo por perdido, decidiste hacer lo correcto aún a expensas de arriesgar tu propia vida. Complicado. Obviamente nadie le creyó y las cosas no fueron muy simples. No tenía ya muchos amigos ni vida social. Pero no la extrañaba tanto.

 

Lo que sí extrañaba era estudiar, tener retos y cosas que demostrar y aprender.  Se inscribió con algunos tutores y luego

en algunos cursos de la universidad; pero cuando dijeron que estaban reclutando inefables, supo qué era lo que quería hacer. 

 

Y le había costado tanto que lo dejaran participar, que lo aceptaran. Cada día era una nueva batalla. Algo que demostrar. Los inefables, por naturaleza, eran recelosos con su información y lo que hacían era dejar que tú averiguaras solo las cosas, que experimentaras y aprendieras. Además no le caía casi a ninguno porque él era un mortífago o un acomodado traidor que no había dudado en traicionar a quienes supuestamente eran los suyos para salvarse al ver que su lado no iba a ganar; cualquiera de las dos cosas era mala.

 

Pero había hecho un par de amigos allí, no lo podía negar, Efraín y Norma, y cuando ellos le dijeron que el Ministerio daría una fiesta para celebrar el inicio del invierno, insistieron tanto que, pese a no tener ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta llena de gente que lo repudiaba, aceptó. Necesitas divertirte, decían sus amigos.

 

Y vaya que se había divertido.

Aunque al inicio no, por supuesto, muchos lo miraban feo, algunos mozos ni se le acercaban con las bandejas de licor y más de uno le soltó un insulto por lo bajo. Pero luego Potter apareció, vestido de gala, todo elegante y guapo. Y sí, Draco había notado que Potter se había puesto guapo luego de la guerra, tal vez porque ya tenía menos problemas y más tiempo para dedicarse a sí mismo. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Draco gustaba mucho de él. Le gustaba verlo en las fotografías que salía algunas veces en Corazón de Bruja o en El Profeta, incluso cuando lo atrapaban de improvisto, salía apuesto.

A Draco, claro, le gustaba Potter. Fantaseaba con él algunas veces, mientras se corría en la ducha o en la cama en las noches de verano. Pero él sabía que muchos más sentían lo mismo. No era que estuviera enamorado de él. Pese a conocerlo un poco más que otros muchos fans, sabía que lo que sentía era admiración por una persona pública. Hasta allí todo normal. ¿Cierto?

O eso le parecía hasta el día de la fiesta:

 

Una copa de whisky apareció delante de él, de la mano de Harry Potter, sonriendo amablemente.

—Pensé que te gustaría tomar un trago —le dijo Potter. Draco estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del salón, mirando de manera ausente a sus amigos bailar y pensando en si no era el momento oportuno para escapar a casa.

—¿En serio? —Draco tomó la copa y sonrió un poco —, es decir, ¿tengo cara de necesitar un trago?

Si con alguien no podía dejar de ser como antes, ese era con Potter, que sonrió ampliamente y levantó la copa en señal de brindis.

—No hemos hablado desde hace creo que un año… No te has dejado ver mucho.

—He estado ocupado, ya sabes, elaborando planes malévolos y esas cosas —le contestó Draco rápidamente —, además, por lo que sé, las giras de Quidditch no te dejan tiempo para nada más, ahora no solo eres un héroe, eres un ídolo deportivo —Draco inclinó la cabeza y puso gesto de pena —¿qué otra nueva cosa se te ocurre para llamar la atención?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

En qué momento habían dejado de lanzarse pullas ofensivas y habían empezado a ser de esa forma entre ellos era algo que Draco no sabía. Tampoco estaba muy interesado en averiguarlo. En el fondo le entretenía que fuera así. Y era más seguro que liarte a golpes o hechizos con el niño que venció al más malo de los Lords.

—¿Y tú? Ahora eres inefable, pronto desaparecerás por completo —le comentó Harry luego de darle un sorbo más al contenido de su vaso.

Una chica de cabello largo y rubio, de cara bonita y buen cuerpo se acercó a ellos, sonriendo de manera coqueta, Harry se pegó más a Draco, dando a entender que estaba ocupado, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia mientras la chica se alejaba ofendida.

—Las fans nunca te dejarán, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió seriamente Harry y Draco pensó que había soltado un mal comentario, sin embargo, Potter continuó —, hablaba en serio, con eso de desaparecer.

—¿Desaparecer? Solo desaparezco ante los ojos de los que me están buscando, o que tienen en cuenta mi presencia. Hace mucho que dejé de ser alguien para mucha gente.

—Estás siendo un poco trágico —Harry negó amablemente la invitación de un chico para bailar y suspiró —, ¿no me quieres acompañar al balcón?

—¿Al balcón?

—Prometo no empujarte —se apresuró en aclarar Harry —necesito un descanso.

—Claro —Draco siguió a Harry por todo el salón, mientras este seguía negando invitaciones, hasta llegar al balcón, una vez entraron, lo cerró con magia para que nadie pudiera pasar.

—¿Nos has encerrado? —preguntó Draco, con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, ahora podré asesinarte y nadie te defenderá —replicó Potter, poniendo cara de loco, Draco soltó una carcajada, hacía mucho que no reía tanto.

—Sabes que no puedes, soy más hábil que tú —le contestó Draco.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy —continuó Harry.

Ambos se apoyaron en la baranda y miraron hacia la ciudad, estaban en uno de los edificios más altos de Londres y podían ver toda la ciudad, había partes que tenían el halo mágico de los conjuros de ocultamiento para muggles.

—Estaba pensando, y es en serio, Draco —dijo Harry, hablando seriamente, luego de un largo momento —, en que sí estás desapareciendo.

—No te entiendo. ¿Por qué estás tan insistente con ese tema?

—Sé que sí me entiendes, hace mucho no te veo por ningún  lado, y tenemos casi los mismos amigos, aunque parezca mentira, no vas a las ceremonias del Ministerio, no te apareces por el cuartel a saludar… Estás desapareciendo de nuestras vidas.

—Potter —Draco dio un sorbo más a su copa de whisky y luego suspiró —, tal vez lo haga, tal vez esté desapareciendo, pero porque es más cómodo para mí vivir así. Prefiero eso a estar luchando constantemente contra los insultos de traidor o de mortífago. Y no, no creas que me siendo desdichado, al contrario, me la paso genial, solo que yo solo.

—Es muy feo eso de estar solo —negó Harry.

—Yo lo sé —asintió Draco, y agregó, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más —, tú también lo estás, es decir, tienes un mundo a tus pies, pero nadie que te mire a los ojos, frente a frente, sientes que todos te miran desde abajo. Yo siento algo así a veces, pero que todos me miran desde arriba, como si tuvieran derecho a juzgarme.

Harry lo miró por un largo rato y luego asintió.

—Exactamente así me siento.

—Lo lamento —Draco continuó observando la ciudad —, creo que escogimos una mala época para nacer, un Lord loco, la muerte de nuestros padres… la guerra. Seguramente en otro tiempo hubiera sido todo más fácil.

—Seguro.  Pero tal vez no estaríamos en este balcón conversando.

Draco sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, seguro.

—Oye, ¿quieres comer algo? —Harry levantó la varita y una bandeja de bocaditos apareció, Draco arqueó una ceja, sorprendido —, ser súper héroe tiene sus ventajas.

—No seas tan creído, Potter, solo eres héroe, no súper héroe.

Harry soltó una risita y asintió.

—¿Conoces de súper héroes?

—Algo…

Draco disfrutó mucho de la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

Y de toda la charla que vino después. Y cuando varias horas después la fiesta acabó, Draco empezó a sentirse desesperanzado ante la perspectiva de tener que irse a casa y dejar de escuchar a Harry y sus parloteos o dejar de ver la forma en que Harry lo miraba como si no hubiera nada más importante que escuchar en el mundo que a él.

—Espero que nos veamos pronto —le había dicho Harry, tendiéndole la mano a Draco.

—Yo también lo espero —contestó Draco y fue consciente de que la mano de Harry demoró un poco más de lo usual en soltarlo.

Y con la mirada de Harry clavada en él, se desapareció hasta su mansión, sintiéndose de pronto que sí, que tal vez estaba desapareciendo para el mundo, tal y como Harry decía.

Y una semana después había llegado aquella carta.

Y Draco no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

O tal vez sí, pero sentía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Ir y tomar una copa, sentirse como se había sentido la semana anterior y correr el riesgo de salir lastimado, herido o con el corazón roto? No gracias. Draco prefería desaparecer, tal como decía Harry, a sufrir aquello.

Pero Harry era tan apuesto y tan sexy. Draco sentía ganas de hacerle muchas cosas…

Tomó la pluma y miró hacia el pergamino manchado en donde había pretendido escribir una respuesta y se inclinó para escribir.

_La última vez que te vi me di cuenta de lo guapo que te has puesto. Tenía ganas de llevarte a otro lugar, a mi habitación tal vez, a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpiera o molestara. Donde nadie pudiera escucharte gemir y gritar por mí. La última vez que te vi, me encantó tu túnica de gala, pero lo que más me gusta verte es con esos pantalones muggles y esas sudaderas graciosas. Así te prefiero. Te tomaría de la mano y te llevaría hasta el centro de mi habitación, donde las luces de las antorchas iluminarían tu piel lo suficiente. Te quitaría primero el suéter, y luego la camiseta, sin ninguna prisa, besando cada parte de tu piel que quede expuesta. Mis manos bajarían por tus costados, apretaría tu cintura y luego tus caderas, las frotaría con las mías y te demostraría lo mucho que me excitas. Después abriría el botón del pantalón y bajaría el cierre. Es sonido me haría gemir de anticipación por saber que pronto estarías desnudo para mí. Al bajar tus pantalones, me llevaría tu ropa interior. Mis uñas arañarían tus piernas y eso haría que te estremecieras. Sé que eres impulsivo y la lentitud te vuelve loco. Yo disfrutaría volviéndote loco._

_Una vez te tuviera sin nada de ropa, te observaría un instante, disfrutaría de la visión que debe ser tu cuerpo desnudo. De la perfección. Y luego… luego empezaría mordiendo tu cuello, lo lamería y dejaría una marca allí, para que todos vieran de quién eres. A quien perteneces. Mi lengua recorrería tu pecho, tus tetillas… de solo imaginarlas… las mordería, las chuparía y haría que te retorcieras. Bajaría por tu abdomen… lo arañaría suavemente, hasta dejar surcos en tu piel, mientras sigo bajando, embriagándome de tu aroma. Un aroma varonil y fuerte. Enterraría la nariz en los risos oscuros que coronan tu erección, porque sé que estarías ansioso, pero aun así, pese a tu ansiedad, no te tomaría, tendrías que moverte según mis normas. Y aunque te quejarías, en el fondo sé que te fascinaría. Besaría tus muslos, tus rodillas y luego subiría, poco a poco hasta tu erección._

_Oh… de solo imaginar lo que sería tocarla con la lengua… la besaría lentamente, primero en la punta, luego seguiría bajando hasta tus testículos, tu pedirías más, te agitarías, pero te agarraría de las caderas y te detendría. Te recordaría  que estás bajo mis normas y que tienes que acatarlo. Te verías endemoniadamente sexy siendo obediente. Separaría tus piernas y, de rodillas frente a ti empezaría  a lamerte, lenta y tortuosamente, recorrería toda tu extensión y sentiría como te remueves por ello. Cuando no puedas soportarlo más, entonces te tragaré entero, hasta que choques con mi garganta, hasta que sienta que me ahogo con tu esencia… y aun así, quiera continuar.  Tus caderas se agitarían contra mi boca y yo les impondría el ritmo, lento al inicio, disfrutando yo de tu sabor y de ti, y luego aumentando la velocidad, hasta ese punto doloroso y maravilloso en que todo estallaría. Y entonces te detendría. No dejaría que te corras aún. No quisiera que terminara nunca._

_Jadeante y tembloroso te llevaría a la cama, te recostaría boca abajo y me sentaría sobre ti. Vería los músculos de tu espalda marcándose, vería como te agitas por el toque de mis dedos bajando lentamente, seguidos por mi lengua. Te mordería en el hombro y estaría a punto de correrme con solo escucharte gritar así. Bajaría por tus nalgas, las mordería y apretaría. Te haría gritar tanto… y luego las separaría, podría ver lo más profundo de ti. Mi lengua se colaría en ese lugar tan íntimo y probaría tu sabor. Me hundiría allí y empujaría, jadearía sintiendo como te agitas contra mí, hasta escucharte pedir… rogar por más y más, hasta que me pidieras que te tome._

_Pero para eso debo ver tu rostro. Te giraría lentamente y sonreiría ante tu aspecto, tu mirada perdida y obnubilada de placer. Tú solo subirías tus piernas y me darías acceso. Me deslizaría lentamente en ti, quiero disfrutarlo. Quiero que lo disfrutes, que nunca lo olvides._

_Tu interior se sentiría fantásticamente bien. Se sentiría tan correcto y apropiado. Podría quedarme allí por horas, sin embargo las sensaciones que dispararías en mi serían demasiado para aguantar mucho. Nos moveríamos juntos. Intentaría en cada estocada hacerte sentir el máximo placer. Hasta que sea imposible detener tu orgasmo. Tu líquido caliente saltaría contra mi pecho y eso, la idea de haberte dado tanto placer, de haberte tenido entre mis brazos hasta el máximo de tu goce, me llevaría al orgasmo y…_

Y entonces Draco se corrió. Durante un largo momento se escuchó a sí mismo gimiendo, apoyando una mano en la mesa y la otra sujetando su miembro. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había empezado a acariciar.

Con la varita limpió el desastre en su pantalón y miró hacia la carta que había escrito. Eso había sido demasiado osado. Sin embargo, no lo borró. Tomó otro pedazo de pergamino y con letra temblorosa escribió:

_Hola Potter._

_Yo también lo pasé genial, pero el otro fin de semana tengo que hacer un viaje, por el trabajo, y estaré fuera unas semanas. Lamento no poder aceptar tu invitación._

_Que estés bien y encuentres  a quien te mire de frente._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Miró hacia el pergamino y asintió. Era lo correcto. La mejor forma de proceder. Así se evitaría problemas.

Se alejó del escritorio y consultó el reloj, era más de la una de la mañana y sabía que no sería prudente mandar una lechuza tan tarde. Menos para rechazar una invitación.

Dobló ambos pergaminos y luego se fue a dormir.

*

Al día siguiente se levantó más tarde de lo usual. Tenía menos de veinte minutos para llegar a la oficina y a los inefables no les gustaba que llegara tarde; si lo hacía, tendría muchos problemas.

Corrió hacia el baño y luego de regreso para terminar de cambiarse. Entonces notó el pergamino doblado y recordó que mejor era contestarle a Potter. Llamó a su lechuza y le ató el pergamino a una pata.

—Llévale esto a Potter y no esperes respuesta. Luego vuelve a casa —ordenó Draco antes de tomar algunas cosas de la mesa de noche y bajar para usar la chimenea y llegar a la oficina.

*

No fue sino hasta la noche en que Draco volvió a su habitación, había sido un día largo y cansado, había mucho trabajo que hacer y parecían no ser suficientes; aun así los inefables se negaban a recibir a nadie más. Ellos, Draco sabía, eran gente muy rara.

Se dio un duchazo y se abrigó con solo una bata. Se puso a ordenar los pergaminos de su escritorio, tomó la carta de Potter y la leyó una vez más. Sin saber bien porqué, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco. Luego tomó el otro pergamino doblado y se sintió un poco avergonzado de abrirlo y releer lo que había escrito. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más y abrió el pergamino.

Y entonces todo el mundo pareció temblar bajo sus pies, mientras sus ojos releían las líneas una y otra vez, como si de esa manera pudiera cambiar las cosas.

—No —negó luego de un instante, apartándose un par de pasos del escritorio.

—No puede ser.

Pero sí era, claro que era. Le había mandado el pergamino con todos sus deseos a Potter. ¡Se había equivocado de pergamino! ¡La había cagado en proporciones monumentales!

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la pared por un largo rato, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Seguramente ahora Potter lo repudiaría. O creería que era un enfermo sexual que tras una simple invitación había planificado algo así.  

Y entonces uno de los elfos de la Mansión apareció.

—El señor Potter está en la entrada, señor —dijo el elfo.

—No puede ser, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—Dice que quiere hablar con usted, que no se irá sin hacerlo.

—Dile que no lo recibiré, que ya estoy en cama.

—Sí, amo —asintió el elfo, y haciendo una reverencia, desapareció.

Draco caminó impaciente por su habitación, esperando a que el elfo volviera y le dijera que Potter se había marchado, pero luego de unos minutos, que le parecieron terriblemente largos, el ruido de golpes lo hizo saltar.

—¡Draco Malfoy, no te atrevas a negarte! —gritó Harry. El corazón de Draco empezó a latir con demasiada rapidez.

Se mordió el labio inferior y supo que no tenía otra opción más que enfrentar lo que había hecho. Tenía que ser valiente. Suspiró y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Delante de él, a pocos metros de su puerta y con algunos elfos colgados de sus piernas estaba Harry, traía el pergamino arrugado en una mano y la varita en la otra. Traía puesta su ropa muggle y su rostro estaba sonrojado.

—Draco —exclamó en cuanto lo vio.

—Déjenlo —ordenó Draco a sus elfos, que inmediatamente lo soltaron, aunque no dejaron de mirarlo con cierto rencor.

—Quisiera hablar contigo —dijo entonces Harry, avanzando unos pasos más hacia él.

—Preferiría que no —respondió Draco.

Harry sonrió de tal manera, que Draco sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

—Oh, claro que vas a hablar… y a hacer mucho más que esto —le retó Harry, levantando la mano en la que tenía el pergamino.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Harry avanzaba hacia él.  

*

Draco se dejó caer en la cama junto a Harry. Ambos jadeaban y se miraban fijamente.

—Wow…

—Por primera vez, no criticaré tu falta de elocuencia —comentó Draco, aunque le costaba un poco hablar. No recordaba la última vez que había hecho el amor de esa manera tan salvaje.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Es increíble que aún en esta situación puedas ser tan creído.

—Te sorprendería —Draco rió un poco también.

—Y entonces… ¿ha sido como querías? —le preguntó Harry luego de un momento. Draco sintió la mano temblorosa de Harry acariciarle el hombro.

—Mejor —admitió Draco, y con algo de duda, se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios. —Tus besos son mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Tú has sido tan perfecto como pensé que lo serías.

—¿Pensabas en mí? —preguntó Draco, sinceramente sorprendido de esa declaración.

—Sí —admitió Harry —, desde hace un tiempo, te vi una vez en el Ministerio y me di cuenta de lo guapo que estabas, y luego no sabía cómo hacer para acercarme a ti ya que nunca te dejabas ver. Ese día en la fiesta sentí que era mi oportunidad. Y descubrí que era más que solo un gusto. Pensé que había algo más.

Draco sonrió y lo volvió a besar, poco a poco el beso ganó intensidad, sus cuerpos se fueron pegando y antes de darse cuenta, Harry ya estaba sobre él.

—¿Ahora me dejaras mostrarte lo que puedo hacer? —preguntó Harry, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Supongo que es lo justo —asintió Draco.

—Y no me refiero solo a la cama —Harry le besó las mejillas.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé que es difícil, pero de verdad quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad… que me permitieras amarte.

—Harry…

—Poco a poco, solo no te cierres a la idea, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco lo miró y acarició lentamente su mejilla, bajó con los dedos hasta el cuello y se quedó quieto sintiendo el pulso agitado. Sintió su aroma y su presencia junto a él y sonrió. No sabía qué pasaría luego, ni si duraría o no. Pero sabía que no quería dejar de intentarlo. Sabía que haber mandado mal esa carta había sido su mejor error.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Draco.

 

**FIN**

*


End file.
